Demons
Demons are beings of pure sin, sometimes referred to as sin elementals. Grabbler - A Grabbler is a theft demon known for snatching away fine jewelry along with whatever part of the body it was on. The first known Grabbler was found terrorizing the trails near the mining village of Shenken and is the focus of the tale of the three Necklaces. The tale tells of three travelers who passed through the village: a fool, a wise man, and a hero. The first to come was the fool who drifted through village as he wandered the world. The villagers saw his beautiful necklace and warned him of the monster in the woods who would snatch it away along with his head. Believing that they were trying to deceive him, he refused to heed their words and went on his way through the old forest trail. As he walked, he heard leaves and branches rustling nearby. He grabbed his necklace in fear and held it close to his heart, but that was probably the worst thing that he could have done. In moments, the grabbler leaped down from the trees and caught hold of the necklace chain. The fool tried desperately to hold on, but the creature's greed was greater than his strength and it ripped his necklace off, taking his head with it. The second to pass through the village was a wise man on a journey. When the villagers saw his wonderful necklace, they warned him of the beast lurking in the shadows. He thanked them for their warning and went on his way, unsure if what they told him was the truth, or if it was just the babble of nervous peasants. Regardless, he was weary as he walked through the woods. When he heard the rustling of branches and leaves, he quickly grabbed for his necklace, unhooked his necklace and threw it to the ground. The beast then swooped down and snatched the necklace away, disappearing into the forest. The wise man went on his way. The last to come to the village was a hero on a quest. When the villagers saw his magnificent necklace, they warned him of the demon that stalks the forest. He took heed of their words and ventured along the trail. When he heard the rustling of the leaves of branches, he grabbed not for his necklace but for his sword's hilt. When the grabbler dove toward him, in one motion he unsheathed and swung the blade, slicing the demon in two. Around its neck he found the other two necklaces and claimed them as his own. Puddle Shark - A ghostly shark that can partially control its size and jaunt through land, albeit with the caveat that its dorsal fine must be physically manifested and travel along the surface as it moves. The rest of its body can only manifest if it passes through liquid, whether it be in the form of a traditional body of water such as a lake or a source of liquid as small as a puddle or bowl of soup, so long as its whole body is small enough to go through. If the Puddle Shark is breaching to the surface, then the depth of the fluid is far less important its surface area. Mirror Drowner - A pride demon that lives in reflective surfaces, typically mirrors or reflective pools. While their presence prevents the surface from reflecting normally, they can control what the surface shows and tend to mirror Ib as a normal mirror would, though they tend to make them appear more attractive. If an Ib becomes too captivated with their own reflection, the Drowner will drag them inside, drowning them in either the pool of water or the mirror, which will take on a consistency like mercury as their victim is pulled towards it. Fiend Dream Eater - Consumes the dreams of Ib by corrupting them into nightmares. It also destroys long term hope by filling those it afflicts with a pervading sense of despair. Cacophony Demon - Makes horrible noises with every movement and breath. Its entire body is one twisted amalgamation of instruments Corpse Walker - Oozy skeletal demon that can wear the corpses of those it slays as disguises. However, eventually the body will begin to rot, giving away its cover. Starving - Demons with tiny mouths, sometimes even the size of a mosquito's, yet massive stomachs that they cannot ever possibly hope to fill. Poartaur - Fat bellied demonic pig centaurs that revel in chaos and suffering. They are adept at summoning other demons. Imps - Variants exist for every sin and elemental combination, but they are universally vile Knobbies - Lust demons that take on a vile form as suggested by their name. Their "young" which they spawn through unholy copulation with Ib are known as Knoblings. Tentacle Beast - Lust demons with entire bodies composed of erogenous tentacles. Fleshmelt - Lust demons whose bodies have been deformed into a strange, almost fluid mass of flesh. They seek to embrace Ib and wrap them in sickening pleasures of the flesh Uglies - Rage demons that incite people to attack them by just being so ugly Burrowers - Greed demons that often travel in packs flailing and digging about in random directions hoping to find gold. They have no senses and are not even aware of any gold even if they do happen to find any. Not actively hostile to Ib, but those who find themselves amid a wandering hoard of Burrowers will quickly find their flesh rent if they are not careful. Grazers - Gluttony Demons that sweep through areas and graze away all vegetation, often taking the form of a plague of locusts or deers Glut Hunters - Fat, though still fast and cunning predators that devour all animals and Ib they come across Bottom Feeders - Masses of Gluttonous flesh that feed on the detritus of riverbeds and ocean floors. While they are often harmless and can even help to clean their environments, in areas where there is an excess of pollution and they become overfed, they gain the strength to swim to the surface and hunt Ib. Ragebeasts - Rage demons that do nothing but destroy everything around themselves. Most resemble animals though for some they resemblance is only vague at best. Ragebehemoths are massive variants. Ember Demon - Demon that seeks fire, further igniting it and consuming is blaze, leaving behind only ash. Snuff Demon - Appears during Dark Moon nights, seeking and destroying sources of light. Silencer - Seeks and destroys sources of noise Voyeur Demon - An intangible demon that makes itself selectively visible to those it preys upon. Its body is an amorphous, dome-like membrane covered in countless eyes. It grows in strength by witnessing the sins of those engulfed in its domish maw, potentially consuming their body whole after feeding sufficiently upon their vice. Those who find themselves wrapped in its dome can often sense its presence and have the unwavering feeling of being watched, yet still may find themselves compelled to sin due to its demonic influence. Refined Demons Berserker - Rage Wrath Demons, red skinned, usually just attack whatever is in sight but some take the time to disguise themselves as soldiers to fight in larger battles. Many soldiers who fight alongside berserkers enjoy having them as powerful allies. This appreciation is often short lived, however, as the berserkers usually refuse to stop fighting even when there are no more enemies left alive. Some berserkers have greater self control than others and can continue fighting for the army they joined. They often rise through the ranks due to their great martial ability leading some to fear that perhaps even the ranks of generals might secretly be held by demons. Others assure that there is no way a berserker could ever have the patience for a position requiring so much strategy and resource management and thus claim that at most one would only need to fear a berserker becoming a decorated frontline infantryman. Sloths- Sloth Sloth Demons, blue skinned, often found resting in the woods at beautiful scenic areas or in whatever patch of dirt they fancied to rest in. These sloths usually do not harm anybody unless they are disturbed first and even then they usually only use violence as a last resort. More sinister sloths, however, will disguise themselves as sick or wounded family members if they are in the mood for resting in a proper bed. The victims of their life swapping can sometimes be found lost in far off lands but the most vicious of sloths will kill them and bury them beneath their own homes. Covetous - Envy Envy Demons, green skinned, often hide in the shadows watching humans until their hatred and covetous nature gets the best of them. They will either steal baubles that catch their eye or murder humans living lives they are jealous of. Some of the murderous lot will then take over these lives, but they are never satisfied. Eventually they will see somebody they think has it better and kill and replace them as well. The murderous Covetous collect the eyes of their victims and will always have them on their person at all times. The thieving Covetous are much less vicious and often will not kill unless threatened. They hoard their stolen trinkets in hidden caches but usually keep the more valuable goods such as jewelry on them. Hoarder - Greed Greed Demons, metallic skin with color based on the size of their hoard, some steal though they usually avoid committing committing acts of violence. Many hoarders disguise themselves as merchants or entrepreneurs. They run rather successful businesses and plenty work within the laws so long as they see it to be in their best economic interest, though their greed can often lead them to treat others cruelly and unfairly. Many hoarders have fallen victim to the workers they abused to amass their fortunes and these former employees are always happy to find the Hoarder’s stash of gold and redistribute it for themselves. Unfortunately, the existence of Hoarders has led many honest men to be accused of being demons and be killed over their duly earned fortunes. Some Hoarders hire lesser Hoarders to work in their companies as they know that they will be competent at whatever position they are assigned to. Others avoid hiring other Hoarders out of fear that they will be too competent and they will be surpassed, or perhaps they just fear that the other Hoarders will steal from the company more than they are due. Omnubus - Succubus and Incubus - Lust Lust Demons, pink skinned, disguise themselves as prostitutes or just beautiful people in general. Some disguise themselves as lesser nobles. They seek pleasure of the flesh in many different forms and their tastes constantly change and evolve as they bore with simple sex and are driven to more extreme fetishes. They generally seek to find consensual partners for these depraved acts but in the case that a particular beautiful yet unwilling human has caught their eye, they resort to mind controlling magic and sometimes rape Gourmet Gluttony Demons, brown skin, either work as chefs or gourmets though their pallets are not very picky. Some of the less advanced gourmets eat crops straight out of the field and lead to famines. Some gourmet travel around and try to taste every type of food they can from across the empire, making goals from themselves such as trying to eat every type of animal meat. Others develop a taste for one food in particular and while cause shortages as they consume all available stock. The most sinister gourmet have a taste for human flesh and spend their time butchering and cooking humans ever trying to perfect their sick and twisted recipes. Alphas Pride Demons, purple skin, take on various leadership positions in numerous fields whether it be business, politics, or military. The most powerful Alphas disguise themselves as nobles. An Alphas excels in every field it works at. Thankfully, Alphas appear to be the least common of the demons. If they were more common, humanity would almost assuredly be overrun and dominated by the vile creatures.